Comment severus Rogue est devenu un homme
by audery
Summary: C'est un OS encore ... la suite si on peut dire du premier! Bon l'auteur s'excuse des morts par excès de rire que la lecture de ce chapitre "romantique" pourrait causer!


**One Shot : comment Severus Rogue est devenu un homme**

Cela faisait plus de seize mois que Severus Rogue avait réussi à inviter Lily Evans. Seize mois durant lesquels après des hauts et des bas, les deux jeunes gens se voyaient régulièrement, se croisaient, et partagé parfois des moments d'intimité. L'intimité parlons en justement. Ce soir serait le grand soir…

Severus regardait sa montre. 15H12.

Le cours de métamorphose ne lui avait jamais semblé si long. Le thème de la séance était les Animagus. Les rires des quatre « inséparable » comme il les appelait l'agacée avec férocité mais il ne se laissa pas porter par ces considérations. Lui, il n'avait que deux préoccupations en ce moment même : sa montre, qui devait s'être arrêté pour ne pas vouloir que le temps avance et Lily Evans.

Elle non plus ne semblait pas spécialement passionner par le cours du professeur Mc Gonagall, elle tortillait ses cheveux nerveusement en parlant avec son amie de Gryffondor. Elle triturait ses cheveux. Severus Rogue n'avait pas besoin de parler avec Lily pour tout savoir d'elle. Il l'avait assez longtemps observé pour connaître la nature de ses pensées en fonction de sa gestuel, il aurait d'ailleurs pu écrire un dictionnaire sur Lily Evans.

Il griffonnait quelques notes sur son parchemin de cours. « Lily Rogue, Lily Evans Rogue, Lily Rogue Evans » ... puis des formules toute faite: « Lily Evans et Severus Rogue vous font part de leur intention de se marier ce jour… Lily Evans et Severus Rogue vous font part de leur meilleurs vœux en cette nouvelle année … Lily et Severus Rogue vous annoncent la naissance de » .Sa plume s'écrasa sur le parchemin lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le professeur était posté devant lui, l'air sévère et passablement contrarié. Elle avait déjà du l'appeler à maintes reprises pour quitter sa position préférée.

Monsieur Rogue, nous ferez vous l'honneur de répondre à la question ? demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall

Très certainement professeur, dit Severus avec un certain aplomb

Et bien ? allez y alors ?

…

Le nouveau Severus Rogue était très sur de lui. C'était l'effet Evans. Même James Potter le regardait souvent avec étonnement, étonnement qui se transformait immédiatement en haine et en sarcasmes cinglants.

Le professeur haussa les épaules et retourna à son bureau considérant certainement que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle et qu'aujourd'hui elle n'obtiendrait rien de bon d'eaux. Lily quant à elle regarda son petit ami l'air passablement mécontente avant de lui lancer un sourire à faire percer le jour en pleine éclipse.

15H22. Sa montre avait du se décider à se remettre en route finalement. Dans huit longues minutes, il serait délivré du poids de sa scolarité et il ne lui resterait que peu de temps avant … Son cœur se mit à battre fort, ses joues devinrent toutes roses. Lily avait remarqué, elle lui sourit à nouveau. Il en était désormais sur, elle pensait à la même chose que lui.

Leurs derniers rendez-vous avaient été très calmes et d'un romantisme certain. Leur plus gros problème était de trouver des endroits tranquilles où personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Cet endroit, ils l'avaient trouvé au détour d'une de leurs nombreuses balades dans le château.

_C'était un samedi soir, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble, ils avaient révisé tard à la bibliothèque à cause d'un devoir de potion, mais avaient eu envie de passer un moment de solitude loin des autres élèves. Severus avait voulu l'entraîner dans les cachots mais Lily souhaitait quant à elle bénéficier des avantages de la nuit. C'était une nuit d'étoiles filantes. Severus avait bien sur immédiatement cédé à la moue convaincante de sa bien aimé et elle l'avait embarqué jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Ils étaient tranquillement installés tous les deux, la lune était haute dans le ciel bleu marine et le temps assez découvert pour laisser voir nombre de constellations._

_Il avait pris Lily dans ses bras. Il n'hésitait plus à faire ce genre de chose. Elle lui récita le nom des étoiles, et lui suivait avec attention ce cours magistral d'astronomie, se disant en lui-même que si le professeur était aussi belle et envoûtante que Lily, il aurait certainement de bien meilleurs résultats dans la discipline. _

_Tandis que son doigt levé pointait la grande ourse, elle s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et leur visage se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se toucher. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et le baiser fut échangé. C'était leur premier baiser. Severus se sentait à ce moment là sur un nuage. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie. Ce corps étranger dans sa bouche lui provoquait un sentiment de bien être des plus intense. Il vit passer une étoile filante et ferma les yeux comme pour mieux savourer ce moment._

Depuis il revenait souvent à la tour d'astronomie. C'était en quelque sort leur endroit. Il n'était occupé que les lundi, mardi, jeudi soir et parfois le week end mais uniquement lorsqu'un événement stellaire d'une importance capitale venait bousculer l'ordre planétaire. C'était aussi l'endroit des amoureux, mais Lily et Severus trouvèrent vite la solution en faisant circuler une rumeur disant que le concierge y faisait ses classes en punissant quiconque s'y trouvait en dehors des heures de cours.

La cloche retentit. Enfin. Severus embarqua en un mouvement l'ensemble de ses affaires sans même prendre le temps de noter le devoir qu'il aurait à rendre la semaine suivante. Ses projets imminents accaparants pour l'instant la moindre parcelle cognitive de son encéphale brûlant.

Il prit la direction du dortoir et Lily se mit sur son chemin.

Alors Severus Rogue, on est enfin prêt pour le grand soir, demanda Lily en riant

Oh oui Miss Evans, et vous sentez vous prête à vous abandonner à moi ? répondit Severus

Mais ce sera avec une joie non dissimulée, lança t-elle en prenant la direction de la tour sud.

C'était comme un jeu pour eux de s'appeler par leur nom et leur prénom complet. Même si à chaque fois qui prononçait Evans, son cerveau lui ordonnait de dire Rogue.

Il se prépara avec hâte mais en prenant soin de ne rien oublier. Il se brossa par deux fois les dents et fit disparaître les quelques boutons d'acné qui marquaient son développement d'adolescent comme autant d'affront à la séduction.

Mais oui tu es beau, dit le miroir

Je sais que je le suis, mais je me plais toujours à te l'entendre dire, répondit Severus avec un grand sourire

Son reflet lui accorda un clin d'œil et Severus sortit de la salle de bain des préfets.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que les cours avaient repris, sa nomination n'avait pas été une surprise, il voulait absolument être préfet et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Lily avait bien sur, elle aussi été nommé avec Rémus Lupin, pour la maison Gryffondor.

Il regarda sa montre.17H08. Le temps est parfois capricieux : il peut filer à une allure folle ou traîner comme une vielle centenaire avec un déambulateur sur une route en pente. Aujourd'hui, il en avait une fois encore eu la démonstration. Il retira sa montre, estimant qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin à partir de ce moment là jusqu'au lundi matin. Le temps n'ayant plus d'importance, il lui faisait un pied de nez.

Il portait des vêtements classiques, délaissant sa robe de classe ou son uniforme. Il portait un pantalon noir très sobre avec une chemise parfaitement repassé bleu sur laquelle il avait tout de même épinglé son insigne de préfet. Il mit une veste par-dessus et nettoya une tâche invisible sur une de ses chaussures noires parfaitement cirées.

Il passa prendre Lily Evans devant son dortoir. Il espérait bien rencontrer son ennemi de toujours James Potter, afin de le narguer un peu. Malheureusement ce soir là, il n'eut pas la chance d'assouvir ses pulsions d'agressivité et celles-ci se calmèrent tout d'un coup en voyant la belle Lily Evans. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleu ciel, parfaitement assortie à la chemise de Severus. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une choucroute comme souvent les filles pouvaient en avoir l'air dans ce genre de vêtement, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Bonsoir, gente dame, puis je vous demander de m'accompagner ? demanda Severus en lui tendant le bras

Certes, mon fiancé ne pouvant venir ce soir, vous pouvez donc m'emporter je suis libre comme l'air, répondit Lily dans un rire des plus pur

Il y avait du monde dans la grande salle. C'était normal, c'était le bal de la sainte catherine. Toutes les jeunes filles à partir de leur quatrième année pouvaient participer à cette traditionnelle fête des plus attendues dans l'année scolaire.

L'année auparavant, Lily n'avait pas pu y participer. Severus ayant été victime des plaisanteries douteuses et cruels des quatre Gryffondors. Il n'avait pas souhaité sortir de l'infirmerie tant que les plumes qui parcourraient son corps et que la queue d'âne, qui battait la mesure en fonction de la ponctuation des ses phrases, n'avaient pas disparus. Lily avait ri de la situation et ils restèrent ensemble tous les deux à l'infirmerie au grand dam de James Potter pour qui la soirée fut passablement gâchée.

Potter et Rogue. On ne pouvait pas dire que les choses s'étaient améliorer avec le temps entre ces deux là. Pour James, Severus lui avait volé un bien précieux, Lily devait être sienne et non pas se montrer avec un tel « cancrelat puant » (en reprenant ses propres termes). Sirius ne compatissait pas vraiment au sort de son ami, entre autres car il multipliait le nombre de ses conquêtes de mois en mois, voir depuis le début de cette cinquième année de semaines en semaine. James lui ne voyait qu'une personne, et particulièrement cette même personne lui était inaccessible.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la grande salle. Les gens s'écartaient pour laisser passer Lily. Elle était fabuleuse et son rayonnement transpercé le Serpentard. N'importe qui à côté d'elle aurait paru à son avantage. Ils dansèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, ne s'arrêtant que pour aller boire ou manger. Se risquant parfois à un bisou chaste entre deux mouvements de danse. Aucune mauvaise surprise n'avait gâché la fête, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. La réponse était évidement venue d'une simple constatation : Les maraudeurs n'avaient pas pris part à la soirée.

Sur les coups de vingt et une heures, le directeur annonça la clôture des festivités et souhaita à tous une excellente nuit. Severus avait passé une très agréable soirée mais l'excitation lui monta soudain. Ils avaient vécu la partie tout public, désormais, ils passeraient à la partie interdite aux mineurs.

Prenant leur tâche de préfet à cœur, les deux amis raccompagnèrent leurs condisciples dans leur maison respective, et devaient se retrouver une demi heure plus tard à la tour d'astronomie.

Lily ne tenait plus en place, son amie devinant ses projets de la soirée ne lui accorda pas le moindre mot, considérant sans doute, que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, surtout avec un garçon comme Severus. Lily rassura son amie en lui annonçant qu'elle avait un dernier test à lui faire passé et que ce ne serait qu'à cette condition là qu'elle accepterait le rapprochement avec Severus.

Severus de son côté n'avait pas d'ami. Il entretenait des relations amicales avec nombre de gens de sa maison, mais aucun ne pouvait se targuer du nom d'ami. Cela lui convenait très bien. Il avait subit durant les dernières année la tyrannie de Lucius Malfoy et son départ en fin d'année dernière avait provoqué un certain soulagement au jeune homme. Il s'assura que tout le monde était bien rentré de la soirée et sortit discrètement de la salle commune. Cela s'annonçait mal parti, les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore étant en grande discussion au milieu du grand hall. Il devait faire vite. Il regarda son poigné dénudé. Il avait retiré sa montre. Il réfléchit et considéra qu'il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'attendre plus longtemps la fin de leur conversation, il choisit de prendre une voie détournée.

Il passa donc par le parc en sortant par un couloir de l'aile Est. Il se maudissait d'avoir ainsi retirer sa montre, le temps se vengeant de cet affront, et courait comme un fou pour pouvoir être à l'heure. Il escalada ensuite un petit muret pour rejoindre le couloir de l'aile Ouest. Il déchira au passage sa chemise en passa trop près des épines d'un rosier grimpant.

Il continuait sa course folle et jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie mais au pied de celle-ci se trouvait un obstacle de taille : le professeur d'astronomie accompagnée d'une flopé d'élève de première année. Severus n'en cru pas ses yeux, il avait pris soin de consulter les cartes des événements du ciel et rien ne devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui, mis à part la pleine lune, phénomène qui se reproduisait tous les 28 jours (alors on repassera pour le caractère exceptionel du phénomène). Il renonça à rejoindre leur nid d'amour, quand soudain une paire de bras s'enroula autour de son cou.

Alors mon chevalier n'affronte pas le dragon pour moi ? demanda la jeune fille avec sa moue friponne

Lily, je suis si content … commença Severus

Tu t'es battu avant de venir, questionna Lily en regardant sa chemise déchirée et entachée

Oui en quelque sorte, ria Severus

La jeune fille prit Severus par la main et l'emmena dans un couloir de l'aile Nord. Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers et franchirent plusieurs portes, plusieurs couloirs. Elle semblait savoir où elle allait, cela suffisait juste à Severus pour se sentir rassurer. Le doute emplit toutefois son esprit quand elle lui demanda de sauter dans le vide.

Pardon ? demanda Severus l'air incrédule

Vas y saute, ordonna Lily

Il y avait quoi dans le punch de ce soir ? ria Severus en se demandant si la jeune fille n'était pas devenue folle

Mais rien, sot va, allez saute !

Severus regarda par la fenêtre et vit les vingt mètres qui le séparaient du sol terreux. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa Lily. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant, la clarté de la pleine lune se reflétant dans l'iris de ces deux émeraudes. Il se pencha une fois de plus vers le vide et estima que c'était peut être une belle façon de mourir. Il se percha sur le bord de la fenêtre ne quittant pas des yeux sa belle, espérant un sursaut de sa part. Elle lui sourit, c'était la dernière chose qu'il verrait. Il respira profondément et annonça : « Pour toi ma Lily ! »

La chute fut longue, très longue. Il s'attendait à souffrir mais la sensation de chute provoqua en lui un sentiment de plaisir. Si la mort n'était pas au bout de l'expérience, il l'aurait certainement qualifié de grisante. Le sol se rapprochait, deux mètre, un mètre. Il ferma les yeux. Rien ne se produisit. Il devait être mort. Ce n'était pas douloureux la mort, il pouvait modifier une des représentations capitale de la mort. La mort angoisse tant de gens et pourtant lui Severus Rogue, il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal. Il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à voir arriver saint Pierre ou autres mais le paradis (ou l'enfer) ressemblait à une fenêtre donnant sur la forêt interdite.

Des lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Décidemment la mort lui réservait de bonne surprise, s'il avait su, il serait mort plus tôt. Le baiser était profond, il était agréable, il était Lily. L'étreinte se relâcha soudain et un ange lui sourit. Il aurait du parier la dessus, Lily était un ange, elle le conduirait au Paradis.

Ca va Severus, demanda t-elle

Oui quand partons nous ? dit severus la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux vitreux

Cela dépend de la destination prévue, ria Lily

Je suis mort ? interrogea le jeune homme

Non idiot tu n'es pas mort, répondit la jeune fille en posant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres

Dommage j'aimais bien cette mort, lâcha Severus en prenant la jeune fille par la taille et en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Une porte s'ouvrit sous la pression des doigts de Lily. Severus pénétra dans la pièce. C'était la salle d'étude des moldus.

Il prit Lily dans ces bras et la déposa délicatement sur le canapé. Les gestes des deux élèves se firent plus imprécis. Leur respiration se fit plus rapide. Tandis que Lily embrassait Severus celui-ci caressait ses cheveux. Le baiser fut rompu et Severus profita de cette occasion pour se nicher dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il laissa sa main balader posément sur son cou puis descendre petit à petit. Il la sentait.

Il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais son corps contraria ses pensées. Lily ne semblait pas désapprouver les choses, elle prit elle-même les devants en déboutonnant la chemise du jeune homme. Son torse imberbe frotta doucement son corps encore couvert. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie ainsi. Tous ses sens étaient décuplés, elle désirait Severus. Le jeune homme enhardit par les gestes encourageants de Lily, laissa glisser doucement la fermeture éclair de sa robe tout en l'embrassant tendrement. La robe glissa tandis que la jeune fille se redressa sur les genoux de Severus. Il prit peur en une seconde. Il avait tant rêvé cet instant. Il avait déjà cent fois imaginé ses choses. Il avait déjà senti son corps mais cette fois, il savait que le moment n'était plus aux hésitations ou aux essais, ce serait leur première fois, il fallait qu'il se montre à la hauteur.

Elle commença par masser le jeune homme. Elle aussi avait peur que lui mais elle se sentait prête à aller plus loin cette fois. Elle le voulait autant qu'il la désirait. Elle se releva et débarrassa d'un mouvement son habits de fête laissant son corps uniquement vêtue de ses sous vetements. Severus se releva aussi et la serra fortement contre lui. Ils se tenaient serrer l'un contre l'autre, on aurait pu croire qu'ils ne souhaitaient faire qu'un. Il déboutonna son pantalon et le laissa glisser près de la robe de la jeune fille. Il était à égalité.

Jusque là, la situation ne leur échappait pas encore, ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés en sous vêtements lors de leur rencontre intime mais cette fois, la barrière allait être dépassé et Severus prit l'initiative en décrochant d'un seul mouvement les agrafes du soutient gorge blanc de Lily. Ce fut le coup de révolver annonçant le départ de la course. Elle l'embrassa, sa langue dépassant cette fois l'environnement de la bouche pour se perdre dans son cou. Il releva la tête, il appréciait ses caresses et la souleva une fois encore pour la poser sur un tatami écrasant la petite étiquette « tapis utilisé par les moldus pour pratiquer les arts martiaux ». Il lui embrassa le torse, partant du nombril jusqu'à ses petits seins aux tétons relevés. Il devait se contrôler. Son corps réclamant plus en ce moment que des préliminaires.

D'un mouvement précis, Lily retourna Severus et lui ôta le dernier vêtement qui le préservait de la nudité absolue. Elle sourit. Comme pour poursuivre un jeu aux règles bien établies, ce fut lui qui la retourna et non avec la même délicatesse, elle se retrouva à son tour en tenue d'Eve. Elle était magnifique. Severus se pencha doucement avec beaucoup plus de précaution, comme si le fait d'être nu avec retirer une carapace protectrice. Il l'embrassa doucement. Cette fois, les sensations étaient toutes autres. Les barrières étaient définitivement tombées, Severus sentait monter en lui une excitation incontrôlable. Mais il devait se contenir.

Lily posa ses mains sur son torse et les laissa glisser lentement repoussant le jeune homme. Elle avait désormais le dessus sur lui. Ses mains se promenèrent tranquillement des tempes du garçon à ses cotes, elle avait pris un chemin différent pour ses caresses, et entrera dans la zone jusqu'alors interdite. Elle le toucha. La réaction fut immédiate. Il se mit à gémir. Il avait mal au ventre. Il allait exploser. Elle continua de l'embrasser et fit glisser sa bouche le long de son corps et la sensation nouvelle provoqua un plaisir visible sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait à cet instant incapable de penser.

Ses caresses mettaient Severus dans un état d'excitation intense et décidant que le plaisir ne pourrait pas être retenu plus longtemps, il la repoussa et entreprit la longue descente de la découverte. Il fallait qu'il arrive à maintenir son excitation et à faire partager ses sensations extrêmes à celle qui les lui avait provoquées. Il mima les actions de la jeune fille et sa bouche lui servait de troisième main dans cet univers nouveau. Lily semblait se perdre également sous ses caresses et elle laissait échapper entre deux respirations saccadées des murmures encourageants. Il pensa que retourner le jeu contre elle serait délivrance temporaire pour lui mais au contraire, les gémissements étaient source d'excitation encore plus grande. Il l'embrassa et lui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille

tu es prête ?

oui

C'était les premiers mots prononcés depuis de longues minutes. Severus se prépara. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal et essaya de se concentrer passant outre les désirs et besoins de son propre corps. Tout se passait bien, Lily avait eu un mouvement de recul lors que la pénétration mais elle se décontracta immédiatement. Il la regarda et lui dit

Je t'aime, dans un mouvement

Je t'aime, lui répondit –elle en se laissant désormais conduire par son partenaire

La vive douleur laissa rapidement place à des sensations de plénitude. Les deux amants se laissant emporter dans un va et vient régulier. Leurs gémissements se mêlant en un chant rythmé et entraînant. Severus la sentit arrivée. C'était comme si l'explosion tant retenue allait à la puissance dix se révéler. C'était bon. Il poussa son corps contre celui de Lily et se retira d'elle après le bouquet final d'un feu d'artifice étonnement grandiose.

Il l'embrassa et demanda comment elle se sentait. Sa seule réponse fut un autre baiser tendre.

Cela faisait une demi heure qu'ils en avaient fini. Tous les deux allongés sur le tatami, leur corps ne se touchant que par les bras. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. L'instant étant trop magique pour la communication verbale soit de mise. Ils se parlaient par l'esprit c'était suffisant.

Ce fut lui qui rompit ce silence

Que m'avez-vous fait Lily Evans ? demanda t-il

La même chose que vous Ja… Severus Rogue… se reprit-elle juste à temps

Il faisait froid, les poils des deux élèves se dressant d'un seul coup. Ils décidèrent de se rhabiller. Severux avait bien compris le message. Ce fut au moment où il mit sa veste au dessus des épaules de Lily qu'ils remarquèrent le passage d'un individu. Lily regarda par la fenêtre et en vit passer un second, puis un troisième. Elle reconnut sans peine l'identité du troisième : c'était Peter Pettigrow. Elle regarda Severus qui haussa les épaules en réponse à une question non formulée. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et demanda à Severus d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait en attendant qu'elle aille se changer pour une randonnée nocturne.

Severus passa au dessus de la fenêtre en courant après les trois autres…


End file.
